1. FIeld of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to computer peripheral devices and methods of dynamically interfacing peripheral devices with a host computer. More particularly, embodiments of the invention involve a computer peripheral device and associated software for use with a restricted-access computer programmed to prevent users from installing and removing software. Embodiments of the invention further involve a system and method for transparently encrypting and decrypting digital data, wherein the encryption and decryption is managed in a biometrically secured process.
2. Description of Prior Art
Computer peripheral devices are commonly configured to be connected to and removed from computers “on the fly,” or without interrupting operation of a host computer. Such devices are commonly referred to as “plug-and-play” devices. When a user connects the device to a host computer, the computer automatically identifies the device and determines whether the computer is able to interact with the device using software already installed on the computer. For example, the computer may search a list of drivers included in the operating system to determine whether any of the drivers is compatible with the peripheral device. If not, the host computer may prompt the user to submit a driver associated with the device, may search the Internet for a compatible device driver, or both.
Computer operating systems can be configured for restricted use, wherein the operating system allows users to access the computer and use applications already installed on the computer, but prevent users from installing new software on the computer, removing software from the computer, or otherwise changing computer settings. In the MICROSOFT WINDOWS™ operating system, for example, all users except those with administrative privileges may be required to use the computer in the restricted mode.
Unfortunately, such restricted operating environments can limit the usefulness of plug-and-play devices because restricted operating environments prevent users from installing device drivers that may be necessary to enable the computer to interact with a device. For example, a user may store data files on an external hard drive and physically transport the hard drive to a restricted access computer with the intent of accessing the data files from the computer. If the hard drive requires a software driver that is not already installed on the computer, however, the user will not be able to access the hard drive, even if the user has the driver, because the restricted-access computer will not permit the user to install the driver on the computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved computer peripheral device and method of interfacing with a restricted-use computer that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.